mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinnok
'|align=center}} Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the final boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss and main antagonist. He serves as a primary antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. Shinnok returns as the final boss and as a playable character in ''Mortal Kombat X'', serving as the main antagonist in the game's Story Mode. About Shinnok Shinnok is one of the most evil beings in Mortal Kombat. A vengeful and powerful fallen Elder God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold,'' and Mortal Kombat X ''as the main antagonist. He has also made an appearance in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, ''seemingly leading the side of evil. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers, ancient artifacts and manipulation. He is the ruler of the Netherrealm, possessing millions of years' worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earthrealm with Outworld against the Elder Gods' will. As a result, both realms were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Netherrealm. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Shao Kahn and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerer. Appearance Shinnok appears as a very tall, slender built man. Because of his corruption and imprisonment in the Netherrealm, his skin is completely white and decayed. His eyes are usually changing from white to green, this effect resulting from his powers. As a mockery to the Elder Gods, Shinnok is wearing for formal gatherings a predominately blue robe with golden motifs, a reference to his royal roots. His most distinctive feature is the sacred crimson crown he is wearing following his debut in [[Mortal Kombat 4|''Mortal Kombat 4]] with small modifications in each game he is present. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being a fallen Elder God, Shinnok possesses immeasurable powers. The nature of his powers seems to revolve around darkness and the Netherrealm, summoning skeletal hands from the ground to grab and bind his opponents as well as pulverize them. He also possesses Life-Force Manipulation and shapeshifting powers comparable to Shang Tsung. Unlike Shang Tsung, he is not required to steal souls in order to perform this feat, instead, he must have to defeat them or for them to serve him (likely he defeated a large demon in an unknown time, so he can take on a larger demonic form as shown in the final level of Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero when his Sacred Amulet was stolen from him). His powers of mimicry and shape shifting are absolute, as he can mimic the abilities and powers of other combatants; the only drawback to this is that the powers he mimics must be in his jurisdiction. He is unable to mimic every power due to the fact that he doesn't have his amulet nor his staff. Despite this, he can still mimic black magic freely, and nullify projectiles although for an unknown reason he cannot copy the powers of Shang Tsung or Quan Chi. With his amulet, Shinnok can freely traverse the realms and open up portals. Related to his mimicking abilities, Shinnok is capable of creating clones or physical illusions via mirage mimicry of other warriors with their powers and abilities intact. His magic abilities also include the ability to manipulate souls via revenants, and or conjure demons and wraiths to do his bidding. He even created a clone of himself to aid Daegon in the Battle of Armageddon. With his amulet, he regains all his immense power befitting a fallen Elder God. His amulet contains the ability to erase beings into dust as well as seal multiple people inside it, rendering them dormant until they are released. His amulet can even create forcefields, shoot fireballs, open interrealm portals, absorb souls (as demonstrated by Havik) and energy. He is capable of using telekinesis, shown when he threw Raiden to the ground in their battle for Blaze's power as well as in Mortal Kombat X ''where he threw Johnny Cage to a wall. Shinnok can even turn into a cloud of dark gaseous substance that renders him impervious to physical attacks. His magical scepter allows him to conjure deadly weapons made out of bone. Shinnok also wields some useful powers that aren't really suited for combat. He can banish someone away to another realm with a gesture, sense dark energies, teleport to another location and levitate through the air. In ''Mortal Kombat X, when absorbing Earthrealm's life force through his amulet, he turns into a demonic creature with immense power and the ability to manipulate fire and lava, as well as conjuring objects such as stones and bladed pillars. Signature moves *'Mimicry:' Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung; though, unlike Tsung, Shinnok does not actually transform into his opponent. In MKX, Shinnok steals a single ability from his current opponent which he stores for later usage. While the power is stored, the runes on his outfit will glow yellow instead of red. (MK4, MKG, MKX - Impostor Variation) ** In MK4, once a specific special move has been done, Shinnok applies the fighting list of the character he's temporarily copying. A successful mimicry is told by the announcer as he says the name of the imitated character. Once a certain delay elapsed, the announcer says "Shinnok", meaning Shinnok has returned to his default movelist. *** The fact is that all of Shinnok's movelist (except the Fatalities) includes all the available characters (except Goro and Noob Saibot), allowing no spot for any of Shinnok's own move(s). **In MKX, Impostor Shinnok can steal and mimic the following special moves: Tail Flip (Alien), Fart Cloud (Bo' Rai Cho), Akimbo (Cassie Cage), Ovipositor Charge (D'Vorah), Force Lift (Ermac), Sand Gust (Erron Black), Deep Stab (Ferra/Torr; any variation), Stomp (Goro), Bionic Dash (Jacqui Briggs), Ground Pound (Jax), Killing Machine (Jason Voorhees), Green Shadow Kick (Johnny Cage), Kano Ball (Kano), Rising Sword (Kenshi; any variation), Upraise (Kitana), Anti-Air Throw (Kotal Kahn), Cartwheel Smash (Kung Jin), Spin (Kung Lao), Chain Sparks (Leatherface), Flying Kick (Liu Kang), Ball Roll (Mileena), Stealth (Predator), Trance (Quan Chi), Electric Fly (Raiden), Slow Force Ball (Reptile), Spear (Scorpion), Leg Grab (Sonya Blade), Ice Ball (Sub-Zero), Tornado Strike (Takeda), Overhead Kick (Corrupted Shinnok), Low Drill Kick (Tanya), Stone Punch (Tremor), Teleport Uppercut (Triborg as Sektor), Net (Triborg as Cyrax), Smoke Cloud (Triborg as Smoke), Ice Ball (Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero). ***In the case of Ferra/Torr, Shinnok will summon a phantom Ferra to stand on his shoulders while he performs Deep Stab. ***Shinnok morphs into Alien surrounded in glowing purple aura while he performs Tail Slam. ***Performing Mimicry during a mirror match will not harvest an ability. However, Shinnok's runes will still turn yellow. ***Also in MKX, Shinnok is able to "steal" (i.e. perform) the opponent's Brutality through this technique, by performing the requirements for them using the move he stole from them earlier in the match (e.g. if Shinnok does Mimicry on Ermac, he can do Ermac's We Win Brutality by doing a 5-hit combo finishing with Force Lift like Ermac would normally do himself). This is limited, however, as he cannot replicate opponent's brutalities that require one of their enhanced specials since Mimicry cannot use their enhanced specials. ***Shinnok can steal the following Brutalities: Migraine (D'Vorah), We Win (Ermac), Round About (Kung Jin), High Roller (Mileena), Frozen Dinner (Sub-Zero) and Have an Ice Day (Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero). *'Spear:' Only in the Game Boy Color version of MK4. Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit. This move was borrowed from Scorpion. He can use this move in MKX in his Impostor variation by stealing the move from Scorpion. (MK4, MKX - Impostor Variation) *'Charge:' In the Game Boy Color version of MK4, Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. In MKX, it is called Charging Shoulder and delivers two shoulder strikes. Corrupted Shinnok can use this move as well. (MK4, MKX) **The enhanced version is called Krushing Shoulder. It armors Shinnok and has increased damage. Enhancing the attack a second time adds a Hell Spark after the strikes, knocking the opponent in the air. ***The player can enhance either version of Charging Shoulder to perform the juggle effect as long as the move connects. *'Amulet Fireball:' During the final battle against the elder Sub-Zero, Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. (MKM:SZ) *'Shield:' Another special move used against the elder Sub-Zero. Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. (MKM:SZ) *'Tricky Portal:' Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. (MK:A) **'Air Tricky Portal: '''Shinnok jumps in the air and teleports behind or in front of his opponent, allowing him to strike them with a jump attack afterwards. (''MKX - Impostor Variation) *'Amulet Strike:' Shinnok pulls out his amulet and strikes the enemy with a magic blast. If timed correctly, it will also neutralize an enemy projectile. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Amulet Curse and has much less range, but hits crouching opponents as well. When used in the corner, it can allow a brief juggle; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. *'Hell Sparks': Shinnok summons purple magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three, directed away from him. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Hell Blast and does more damage. It can also be enhanced after any Hell Spark is fired to cause a small burst that knocks the opponent in the air. ***The player can enhance either version of Hell Sparks to perform the juggle effect as long as the move connects. *'Scepter Slam': Shinnok grabs his opponent with a low strike from his bone scythe to throw them over his head and slam them behind him. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **The enhanced version is called Scepter Launch. Instead of slamming the opponent on the ground, Shinnok uses the scythe to lift them in the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Scepter Strike': Shinnok slams the bone scythe on the floor to damage the opponent, making them stumble. It will hit at any part of the arena as long as the enemy is standing on the ground. The attack is unblockable. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **The enhanced version is called Scepter Quake and has increased damage, also knocking the opponent of their feet if it hits them. *'Dark Beam': Shinnok fires a purple projectile at his opponent. This replaces Amulet Strike in the Bone Shaper variation. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dark Blast. It does more damage and knocks the enemy down. *'Summoned Fiend': Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. In MKX, the hand presses the opponent's torso with enough force to make them fall on the ground in pain as they're released. (MK:A, MKX - Necromancer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Summoned Slam and has the hand slam the opponent in the ground, which bounces them in the air and leaves them vulnerable to a juggle. *'Judgment Fist': Shinnok shoots a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands as a projectile. In MKX, he instead summons a large skeletal hand to crush the opponent from above. It is unblockable, but gives the opponent enough time to evade before the strike happens. (MK:A, MKX - Necromancer Variation) **The enhanced version Judgement Smash does more damage. *'Devil's Flick': Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand in front of his opponent to knock them away with a flick. (MKX - Necromancer Variation) **The enhanced version is called Devil's Backhand. The skeletal hand will slap the opponent with a backhand, doing more damage. *'Hellfire Beam:' Corrupted Shinnok shoots a concentrated beam of fire from his chest across the screen to burn the opponent. Sometimes, he shoots two of them in quick succession. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version has Corrupted Shinnok fire a first Beam and then a second one to knock the opponent away. The second Beam 'is unblockable. *'Hellfire Choke: Corrupted Shinnok grabs his opponent by the throat to burn them and then delivers a burst of flames that sends them flying. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) *'Hellfire Stomp:' Corrupted Shinnok performs a low leap to stomp the ground, lighting the area of impact with fire and tripping his opponent. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version launches the opponent in the air. *'Overhead Kick:' Corrupted Shinnok lifts his ankle above his head to bring it down on the opponent, which leaves a trail of hellfire and bounces them off the floor. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) **The enhanced version has increased damage. *'X-Ray Move - The Devil's Hand:' Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he delivers a backhand slap, breaking their jaw. Shinnok proceeds to use the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. He then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the heart. (MKX) *'Unnamed X-Ray:' First, Corrupted Shinnok uses telekinesis to lift up his opponent and fires a Hellfire Beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Other Moves *'Body Smasher': Shinnok grabs his foe's leg, knocking them to the ground. He then stomps on his foe's face, and finally jumps onto their chest, crushing them. It is the most damaging "limb-breaker" attack. (MK4, MKG) *'Throw:' Shinnok turns his opponent around, puts them down by bluntly pulling their shoulders and stomps on their face. (MKX) *'Throw:' Corrupted Shinnok forces his opponent's head into his flaming chest to burn it, and then bursts them away. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Fatalities *'The Hand From Hell:' Shinnok disappears in a puff of flame, then a portal opens on the ground near the victim. A giant skeletal hand emerges from the portal and grabs the victim, slowly squeezing until their head pops off from the pressure. As the portal closes, the hand pulls back into the portal, taking the headless body with it, but leaving the head. Shinnok reappears. (MK4, MKG) *'Two Hand Clap:' Shinnok levitates his victim high in the air, then disappears. A giant portal appears under the victim, and two skeletal hands emerge on either side of him/her. The victim wails briefly before the two hands brutally clap on the victim. They then retreat into the portal, revealing bloody messes of flesh and bone on the inside of the palms as they do so. Shinnok reappears over the still-open portal. (MK4, MKG) *'The Grinder:' Shinnok summons two skeletal hands around his opponent, and grabs the opponent with them. He proceeds by making the hands twist the opponent torso, before ripping it off. Finally, he smashes both the torso and the lower body by clapping both hands. The head can be seen rolling towards Shinnok afterward. (MKX) *'Flick Trick:' Shinnok summons a skeletal hand then proceeds to grab his opponent, then places the thumb of the skeleton hand under the opponent's jaw and flicks the head upwards. He then catches the head and looks at it as the skeletal hand disappears and the opponent's headless body falls down. (MKX) *'Unnamed Fatality:' Shinnok summons a totem with sharp blades around it, then he summons two demons which carry the opponent towards the totem, brutally throwing him/her to the blades. The opponent's head and torso are impaled by the blades. Shinnok then proceeds to pull down his victim, tearing his victim's head off, and then rips the victim's body completely in half. As the victim's organs fall off from their body, the two demons feast on them. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Gory Hole:' Shinnok performs either an Amulet Strike a Dark Beam that creates a gaping, glowing hole in the opponent's chest. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Skull Bash:' Shinnok performs his Throw with the final stomp crushing the opponent's face. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Face Off:' Shinnok performs a Mimicry which rips off the opponent's face. He then wears his opponent's face like a mask. (MKX - Impostor Variation) **The opponent must be a certain distance away from Shinnok to perform, otherwise it will not perform. *'Brutality #4 - Have a Nice Day:' Shinnok performs his Deity combo, which bisects the opponent at the waist with the final blow. (MKX - Bone Shaper Variation) *'Brutality #5 - Hands Down:' Shinnok performs a Judgment Fist which flattens the opponent and pops their head off. (MKX - Necromancer Variation) *'Brutality #6:' As stated above, Shinnok is able to steal an opponent's brutality so long as the requirements are met when stealing the move from the opponent. (MKX - Impostor Variation - Secret) *'Brutality #7 - The Hand From Hell:' Shinnok performs a Summoned Fiend which squeezes the opponent until their head pops off. (MKXL - Necromancer Variation - Secret) **Requires a button to be held. *'Brutality #8:' Corrupted Shinnok shoots a Hellfire Beam at his opponent and blasts it even harder if his Super Meter is 1/3 full, thus burning the flesh off the opponent's torso and arms in an explosion of gore. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) *'Brutality #9:' Shinnok grabs his opponents in a Hellfire Choke and burns his opponent's entire body until his/her head pops off. (MKX - Corrupted Shinnok) Movie appearance The evil Elder God Shinnok is portrayed by Reiner Schöne in the second Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And according to Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Shinnok is the father of Raiden and Shao Kahn, who wishes for power not only over all realms, but over the gods as well. Shinnok is also never without his Sacred Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok) which in its alternate version, is made of gold with a ruby gem instead of bronze with an emerald gem. He favors Shao Kahn, considering Raiden too weak and caring to be his son. Shinnok orders Shao Kahn to kill his brother while guiding him in his path to merging the parallel universes of Earth and Outworld. Shinnok is later imprisoned by his fellow Elder Gods and Raiden was offered his position in their ranks. Quotes Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''"The guard is right you know, where would you escape to? If you are here then you must belong here. Rejected from your own realm, no doubt." '' (To Bi-Han) *''"Rejected or sent, you couldn't exist here unless your soul contained the impurities of evil." '' (To Bi-Han) *''"Escape? Oh I'll be leaving this realm shortly, but first I must play Raiden's game." '' (To Bi-Han) *''"It is I, Shinnok. Sareena was dealt with as I would have dealt with all my children of this realm. But you, Sub-Zero, will be treated as a bitter enemy." '' (To Bi-Han) (Nintendo 64 version only) Mortal Kombat X * "You see it now, Raiden... Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope." * "The legacy of life is death, Raiden. My followers accept this and live on. They fight for me!" * "Oh, I will... And all of Earthrealm will learn the truth of death." (to Fujin) * "Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum! How dare you!!" (after being attacked from behind by Johnny Cage.) * "That is mine!" * "She will be the first to join me." (about to kill Sonya) * "How small they are." (after easily knocking out Scorpion, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, and Sonya) * "Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defenses... A pity he did not live to see his work completed." (to D'Vorah after being freed from inside his amulet) * "There will be no surprises from you, Mr. Cage." * "Yet another of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will claim his soul." (to Raiden, after mortally wounding Bo' Rai Cho.) * "Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me." (in response to Liu Kang's request to kill Raiden) * "I have already won, Raiden." * "We have battled for eons, Raiden. Now finally, it ends." (as he's about to corrupt the Jinsei) * "Tremble before me, Elder Gods, as I absorb Earthrealm's power." '' (after transforming into Corrupted Shinnok) * ''"So you are the issue of Johnny Cage. Fitting that I exterminate his entire line." (to Cassie Cage) * "Watch, Miss Cage, as I rend your father's flesh... This is what awaits those who defy me: Excruciating, exquisite death." * "Your father's power will not save you. You cannot hope to survive!" (to Cassie Cage) Mortal Kombat 11 * "You... you should thank me, Raiden. Our battle changed you... for the better." * "But you wear my amulet. Finally, you embrace the truth the Elder Gods deny. The truth I was cast out for speaking." * "How, Raiden? Not even you can kill an Elder God." * "Kr...oni...ka..." Trivia *Shinnok is heavily implied to have the ability to change his shape much like Shang Tsung. However, because of limitations, Shinnok was stuck with only able to mimic fighting styles and voices only, despite there being a Randper Kombat code that randomly transforms the player's characters in both model and moveset. However, he does have the ability to morph himself into a demonic shape if his amulet was removed from him in Mortal Kombat Mythologies. *If "Big Head Mode" is activated in Mortal Kombat 4, the hands in Shinnok's fatalities will roughly double in size. Oddly, in the Two Hand Clap, the hands will fail to retract entirely into the portal, offering an excellent view of the bloody gunk on them. *In Shinnok's Bio Kard made for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Ed Boon admitted that making Shinnok the final boss of Mortal Kombat 4 was a poor decision. *Shinnok's little-known "backstory" concerning his overthrowing of the Netherrealm from Lucifer's hand is mentioned in ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'''s instruction manual, as well as MK: Deception's Konquest mode, where Shinnok also makes a cameo in. However, there is no other information about Shinnok's battle with Lucifer. *Shinnok was the first boss character to be playable without the aid of a cheat code or third-party cheat device upon his first appearance (every other boss character was playable either through these devices or not at all). Since MK4, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have also appeared as playable boss characters in the game Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Although seen in the Armageddon's character roster as wearing a sorcerer's robe, Shinnok is seen in the in-game screenshots as wearing a similar attire to his costume in Mortal Kombat 4. *In promotional pictures of Mortal Kombat 4, Shinnok is shown to have a staff on which his amulet is housed, although he never actually uses it in the game. He does appear to use it as his weapon stance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, though it's unclear how he regained the amulet from Onaga. It is likely that Shinnok sent one of his enforcers to retrieve it after the Dragon King's defeat. *Shinnok's MK4 face model is based on Midway developer Steve Beran. Steve also voiced Shinnok for MK4 and Gold. *In Armageddon, Sektor says "Initiate code K-0-N-N-1-H-5", which spells "5H1NN0K" backwards, though there is no direct relation between Sektor and Shinnok. **But according to Sonya Blade's MKA Bio, Sektor has connections with hostile entities outside Earthrealm (Shinnok) and the Fallen Elder God began to reunite the Forces of Darkness for the Battle of Armageddon. *In early versions of MK: Armageddon, Pao Chui was supposed to be his unarmed fighting style. *Shinnok makes an appearance in Konquest Mode in Mortal Kombat: Deception, where he asks Shujinko to find his amulet. The amulet Shujinko finds is, in fact, the fake amulet Quan Chi created. *Shinnok's MKA Bio erroneously claims that Shinnok's Place of Origin is the Netherrealm rather than the Heavens. The Netherrealm is the place where he currently resides. *In the opening cutscene of the MK 2011 Story Mode, Kung Lao is seen with the skeletal hands of Shinnok's clone wrapped around him. This lead many to believe that Shinnok's clone killed Kung Lao. *In Mortal Kombat X, Shinnok is the only character who seems to be fully aware on every guest character's names and their identity. **Shinnok will address all guest characters by name when Shinnok approaches them first in an interaction, the only one he doesn't is Leatherface, who must approach first when interacting with Shinnok. **Shinnok and Bo' Rai Cho are the only characters to address Jason Voorhees by name. **Shinnok is the only character to address Predator and Alien by name. ***When interacting with Alien, however, he instead refers to the name of the species, "Xenomorph". Shinnok is the only character to do this. **He and Raiden are the only characters to address Leatherface as "Leatherface". ***Shinnok is the only character to refer to Leatherface by two names, calling him both "Leatherface" and "Mr. Sawyer". ***Bo' Rai Cho will comedically say "Your Face is like... Leather..." when interacting with Leatherface. ***Additionally, Leatherface is the only guest character Shinnok refers to by two different names. ****Shinnok and Sub-Zero are the only characters that know of Leatherface's last name. *While the name "Shinnok" has no basis in any existing world mythologies, the components of his name may have bases in real world languages. "Shin" could be in reference for the compound Japanese word for "god" or "spirit" (神) (such as that used in the name of the religion of Shinto ("way of the gods"), while "Nok" is most likely a play on the Latin word "Nox" which translates into English as "night", but can also mean "darkness" and, figuratively speaking, death. *In the intro of a Shinnok mirror match, the second Shinnok mentions the first failed to kill him "at the pyramid". This is an allusion to his non-canon ending in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where Shinnok had sent a clone of himself to fight alongside the Forces of Darkness and aid Daegon, but when the clone killed Blaze instead after Daegon vanished, it became as powerful as the real Shinnok. The real Shinnok then fought his clone to claim dominion over all of reality. *If Corrupted Shinnok wins without performing a Fatality or a Brutality, after spreading the corrupted Jinsei, he is seen tossing away the player's severed head. This makes him one of three characters who always kill the opponent after a match, with the others being the Alien and the Predator. * Shinnok is mentioned in Injustice 2 by both Sub-Zero and Raiden, who appear as playable guest characters in the game. ** Sub-Zero will mention Shinnok during a clash. ** Raiden believes many of the villains are agents of Shinnok. *** Raiden will mention Shinnok in a mirror match against himself. **** He will also mention Shinnok's name when fighting Sub-Zero. *** Shinnok's name also appears on some of Raiden gear pieces. ** Darkseid also mocks Shinnok in a Clash against Raiden. * Shinnok is one of the few characters whose fighting style is altered by the addition or removal of a weapon. * In Mortal Kombat X, Jason Voorhees is the only guest character to not kill Shinnok in his arcade ending. * Shinnok is one of two characters that can perform Sub-Zero's Frozen Dinner brutality. The second is Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero. ** Interestingly, Shinnok steals the brutality, while Triborg borrows it. * If his Corrupted form's fatality is counted, Shinnok is the only non-klassic character in MKX ''with 3 fatalities. ** He is also the only character with 3 fatalities that does not come from DLC packs. * Shinnok is one of the few characters with a ranged X-Ray attack. Errors * In ''MKX, if the player purchases the Samurai Pack, which includes the Samurai skin for Shinnok, and downloads the pack, Shinnok will already be unlocked without needing completion of Story Mode. * Shinnok's Vengeful card was incorrectly advertised before its release. * His Vengeful card in the mobile game had a glitched Special 2, being able to produce over 200000 damage. This error has been corrected. * Despite the X-Ray being able to catch opponents during a juggle, there is a slight chance that Shinnok's X-Ray will reset the combo's damage entirely. es:Shinnok ru:Шиннок pt:Shinnok Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Evil Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:God Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters